Changes
by Tia Paes
Summary: Sometimes the smallest things are the hardest to adapt to. Spock and Kirk adjust to their new roles and the days they now share. Friendship fic.
1. Spock

**Changes**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in relation to Star Trek.

**AN: **This is the first chapter in a series I'm planning on doing on the changing lives of Spock and Kirk and how they try to adapt to the new situations they find themselves in. It's not always death defying adventures but small minor details that are the hardest to deal with, especially the repetitive ones. I thought I would just try to explore them a bit. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It had become increasingly evident to Spock that resisting adaptation to his new surroundings was highly illogical.

While Vulcan's had strict, designated policies on public behaviour and communication, in the present circumstances, his once immovable traits had become flexible. It was the small traits that he allowed himself to modify.

Working with Captain Kirk, while presenting undeniable advantages, also presented sufficient disadvantages. He did not regret or deny his behaviour towards the man in the past and he offered no apologies for it. It had been necessary to display such adamant negativity towards James T. Kirk and if he had not, he was sure that events would have turned out, if not exponentially different, but exceptionally worse. Ejecting the Captain from the _Enterprise _had been a necessary action and had set into motion the meeting of Spock Prime, the Vulcan that would prove vital towards the Captains growth and the restoration of Vulcan communities.

While Captain Kirk provided many opportunities of exploration and innovation, he was stubborn in his human traits and resistant to outside efforts of change. Therefore, Spock had reasoned that since there was smaller then the preferred percentage of further personal evolution in the Captain, it was logical that he himself would adapt to compliment him. He was curious as to the level of change that he would have to endure to meet the level of intensity that Captain Kirk demanded. While Admiral Pike had commanded in a predictable, logical manner, Captain Kirk relied upon surprise tactics and emotional reasoning. Subtle efforts of persuasion would have to be employed in order to insist upon the Captain the importance of statistical analysis and logical research.

More so then having to adapt to his command, it was vital that he adapted to his personality. It was the minor details that internally eluded him and that he felt were unlikely, statistically, to change for his preference.

Once such detail was Captain Kirk's eating habits.

Within the Vulcan society, it was deemed unnecessary and illogical to feast upon the flesh of another living animal. While not only inconveniencing the life of the animal, the act of slaughtering, preparing and delivering the flesh presented structural and financial demands that were of a decidedly higher level then those from herbivorous behaviour. It had been a long tradition of the Vulcan society to remain neutral towards those that could present nutritional value and instead reap the benefits of the soil.

While Spock was unable to forego his beliefs and principles on vegetarian or vegan lifestyles, he found himself weakening his resolve upon the actions of others. Especially the Captain.

Journeying to Earth and residing upon its surface had been, while not immensely difficult, a challenge. He had researched the lifestyle of humans and evaluated that while there was certainly a significant portion of the population that adopted vegetarian views on nutrition, there was still a larger portion of the population that maintained a wide variety of carnivorous behaviours. Although he had taken into account the restrictions this would place of his dinning venues, he had not prepared himself mentally for the personal view of meat eating.

It had seemed illogical to him that such humans that were educated, worldly and intelligent would partake in such primitive behaviour as meat feasting when other resources were readily available. When questioning a fellow professor at the Starfleet Academy, he had received a response of, "…because it is delicious." Although this provided for him an analysis of a humans response to the meats taste, it had still avoided the original question. While taste proved to be important for humans in the feasting sense, it was only a small factor in relation to the overall illogical act of eating meat.

As his communication with the Captain was not overly extended in its length, he had not been presented the opportune moment to present his argument of terrans illogical mannerisms in relation to nutritional intake.

However, lunching with the Captain was presently presenting that opportunity.

"Captain Kirk, may I inquire as to the eating habits of the common human?" Asked Spock.

Kirk looked up from his replicated steak and salad with a startled expression, as if not expecting Spock to make a comment without having asked his own question first. True, his question had been highly unlikely to have occurred in the present situation and Spock reflected that the Captain spontaneity must be, as the humans say, 'rubbing off,' on him .

"Um… I guess…" said the Captain cautiously.

Spock presented his argument flawlessly, "Since my arrival to Earth, I have attempted to immerse and understand the common mannerisms of the human. While there are many unpredictable and highly illogical behaviours continuously presented in the average day of a human, none have alluded my reasoning as those of 'normal' eating habits," Spock could see that Kirk was watching him closely, a sign that he was interested in his inquiry, "Vulcan society has long since deemed carnivorous behaviour as unnecessary, elaborating that the satisfaction of its taste is outweighed by the considerable negative factors that it presents. I have researched many human reports on this subject and found many of the same arguments to have been presented by educated members of Earth's society. If such logical arguments have been presented with acknowledged benefits to society, how is it that carnivorous behaviour is still indulged as being acceptable?"

The Captain set down his steak knife as he heard the argument, a look of guilt overwhelming his face as he stared at the lump of flesh lying stationary on his white plate. The Captain had avoided eye contact for the latter of the conversation, a trait that Spock found increasingly repetitive when discussing the negativity of meat eating.

"Well… Spock. I guess I hadn't really thought about it before," The Captain quickly gave him a pointed look at the expression on his first officers face, "I know, I know. To be honest, it's just something that's always been there."

Spock frowned, "surely the consequence to the living beings life has been considered before?"

"Yes… but… it's hard to explain. I know that a living being has given its life to give me this delicious steak. However, I wasn't there for it's death and surely it would be a waste to just let it die in vain?"

"Your response is flawed," answered Spock with an intensely raised eyebrow.

"I know. Besides that, it's replicated meat I'm eating anyway."

"Then do you commit yourself to herbivorous eating patterns when outside the range of a replicator?"

"Well… no… but… can I phone a friend?"

Unfamiliar with the expression, Spock only surveyed the Captain intently, trying to understand what was running through his mind. The Captain's unsure grin dissolved at the neutral expression on Spock's face.

"Anyway, I thought I told you to call me Jim."

"Your attempts at diverting the current topic are most unsuccessful."

"Can't blame me for trying…"

"There seems to be a continuous aversion to discussing this issue."

Jim shifted uncomfortably, "I think it's because… we know that it is illogical to eat meat. We have the resources to make the switch but, it's just something that we do, well not everyone but a lot of us. It's something we've done since before we could speak and it's something we'll probably continue to do until the end of our species."

Spock paused before speaking, "Humans are most… illogical."

"I'll take that as both a compliment and an insult."

Thinking upon the subject, Spock decided to remain silent. He had not explored the topic in the depth that he would have preferred but he sensed that the Captain had grown uncomfortable with it.

"Look, if seeing me eat meat disturbs you, I'll stop."

"That will not be necessary," he answered after a moment, "while humans are illogical in their actions, it is not appropriate for myself to enforce Vulcan ideals upon someone who does not adhere to them."

The Captain frowned, "Really, I mean, I would have thought you'd be glad to have me give up meat."

"As a Vulcan I do not experience enjoyment from such an event."

"Don't even start –"

"Though I do acknowledge that such a change in behaviour could be seen as an improvement."

A silence descended and he watched as Kirk picked at his salad with his fork.

"Vegetables are just so boring."

Spock allowed an eyebrow to rise.

"There nutritional benefits far outweigh negative consequences regarding taste."

"So you hate them to?"

"I did not indicate that."

Kirk's grin grew, "Only implied it right?"

"Indeed."

Over the next few weeks, Spock, when occasionally eating with the Captain, found the level of meat on the plate to be slowly decreasing. He did not question the Captain's behaviour and Kirk didn't acknowledge it.

He decided that while the sight of humans chewing upon the flesh of another being was both illogical and abhorrent, he could allow such behaviour in his presence… at least, for the Captain.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. I'm planning on doing more chapters on the changing life of Spock and Kirk as they try to adjust to each other.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Kirk

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Star Trek.

AN: So this is Kirk's point of view. The last one was obviously Spock's. This one is about changing lifestyle's to cope with the new roles they have in life.

* * *

When Kirk was young he had honestly believed that lady luck had declared him and her the yin and yang of the universe. If something was going to go wrong, he was sure to be in the thick of it.

While he knew that he attracted danger, he also knew that he followed it.

To others, driving a car off a cliff had seemed stupid, moronic and reckless. To him, it had seemed… logical. There was no better way to annoy his Frank then to destroy his prize possession. The whole process meant that it had to be destroyed beyond repair, seen immediately by Frank and most importantly, Jim had to survive. Jim had considered it a success, the only negative repercussion had been his mothers face when she had seen him for the first time afterwards, the shock and almost repulsion that had lined her weary face. On the bright side, she had acknowledged him and it hadn't been with that distant stare of remembrance that not only embarrassed him but made her depressed.

His relationship with luck was odd. His bad luck would throw him into terrible and dangerous situations, it would ruin relationships and tear at his mental state until he was nothing but a shell of his previous persona. However, the bad luck, more often then not, transferred gradually to good luck. If he hadn't drove the car off the cliff, he never would have found out that he could keep his head in dangerous situations. If he hadn't cheated the Kobayashi Maru test, he would never had been introduced to Spock and if he had never pissed of Spock, he never would have become friends with him.

Well, perhaps 'friends' was a strong word.

Whatever they had formed, it was comfortable and helped him to understand just why Prime Spock was so intent upon them forming a lasting friendship. Sometimes, when he was running on the treadmill or sitting at the Captains chair, staring out into the vast blanket of space, he would think about the past. His thoughts usually turned to Prime Spock. He had never felt anything like the mind meld in his life. It was invasive and yet welcome, the Vulcan's presence had been tainted with his minds rejection of the foreign source and yet he had accepted it. The presence in his mind had been sharp and quick, dominating over his and yet there was a sense of equality and respect that he had never experienced from anyone.

He had begun to question Spock on the improvements of the colony, allowing a comfortable topic of conversation to sit dormant between them. For Spock's sake, he was willing to push the Vulcan into a friendship, if only to preserve the sanity that Spock had held onto so desperately throughout the destruction of his planet and mother.

"Check mate."

"No."

Spock lifted an eyebrow, "Captain, you can't refuse a check mate."

"I can make the impossible possible, you've just going to have to give me some time to get back into the game," replied Jim, his eyes fixed onto the game and one hand propped under his chin.

"I have already calculated the statistical likelihood of you resurfacing into the game."

"If it's more then one percent then I've still got a chance."

"It is zero percent."

The captain squinted his eyes, "that does make it slightly more difficult."

Looking up from the game and blinking his eyes heavily and with emphasis, Kirk looked at his watch and groaned. The glaring letters reminded him of how late it was and that his next shift was due to start in less hours then he would have preferred.

Spock's deep voice rang through his tired haze, "Perhaps it would be wise for you to acquire sufficient sleep."

Jim nodded, yawned blaringly and stood up from the chess game. His legs felt stiff and worn; his back ached from the sedentary lifestyle he had grown used to upon the star ship _Enterprise. _ Without checking to see if Spock could find his own way out, he stumbled over to the bathroom, pouring himself a glass of water from the tap and drinking it quickly. Quickly changing, he poured another and stumbled out of into his main quarters were his bed was and found no sign of Spock. Since the late chess games becoming a routine activity, they had established an implied code of knowing when to show yourself out.

Throwing himself onto the bed, after turning out the lights, he closed his eyes and gratefully let his mind fall into oblivion.

Jerking upright, he fell out of bed suddenly at the beeping which had interrupted his near sleep haze. Slapping his hand to his chest he spoke groggily into the communicator that as a Captain, had to be kept on him at all time, "Kirk here."

Uhura's voice rang through the otherwise silent room, "Captain, we have need for you on the bridge."

Groaning, he responded wearily, "I'll be there in a minute."

Pursing his lips in absolute frustration, Kirk mumbled a few choice words to himself as he pulled himself to his closet and changed. Walking down the ships hallways, it never ceased to amaze him at the tireless pace that was maintained on the ship. Since space had no regular sunsets or sunrises, shifts were allocated round the clock with some operating at what would be Earth nights, and some operating at Earth day times. It was a constant flow of activity with the gyms receiving cadets at two by Earths standards, in the morning. Shore leave for some of the staff was nothing more then an adjustment period to the regular routine of Earth's sun.

It was strange to think that he didn't miss the cold mornings of his childhood, the smell of pie baking in the afternoon or running out his frustration in the night. Most of all, he missed the sun. Never had he expected that he would miss the sight of something so instrumental to his solar system.

Reaching the bridge, he smoothly glided into his chair, trying to disguise the feeling of sleep that crept up on him.

"What's the problem?"

Uhura swung around in her chair, her beautiful face as serious as ever and tight with concentration. He raised an eyebrow at her, acknowledging that he was ready to receive whatever information she had collected. He hoped that it would be nothing but at the same time, he hoped that the problem that had pulled him out of bed was worth it.

"I have received an unidentified transmission. There is no identifiable source and the message seems to be in a language that I cannot classify. The tone however suggests that it may be a warning or a hostile attempt at communication."

Jim sat back, looking deep into the darkness of space, "Are there any unexplored planets within this system?"

Spock, who had been standing sedentary near the computers, walked forwards as he addressed Jim, "Captain, I believe that all planets in this system have been identified and researched."

Nodding in concentration, Jim sat forward in his chair, "Then it's time we got to work and figured out who or what is reaching us."

* * *

The Starship _Enterprise _was nothing less then a masterpiece.

While it could operate under amazing stresses and recover from the worst intergalactic battles, it was also built for comfort and strangely enough, for pleasure. While cadet beds and intricate hallways overtook the majority of the space on the ship, the Starship had a large range of facilities for the regular young man or woman to enjoy. There were exercise rooms, which contained dozens of machines, games rooms, fitted with antique replica pool tables and large flat-screen televisions. There were rooms of books, kept safely contained within cabinets in case the ship dislodged any and enough bars to keep any off duty cadet happy.

It was an important precaution that had to be taken to ensure that all on board the ships had to be provided with mental stimulation and the opportunity for relaxation. The old Starship's had simply been outfitted with beds, equipment and washrooms. It had been no surprise to him (when he had read the old reports), that there had been an increased level of depression and anxiety, which was sure to interrupt basic operations of the ships.

Jim had learned all of this information from the reports he was currently scanning. Being the Captain meant that it was often difficult for him to relax in public without the other men and women becoming shy, nervous or appearing to take a little to much interest in him. While he would have enjoyed that in his teenage years, he had enough sense to realize that no one respected a promiscuous rebellious Captain, especially if he was responsible for their lives.

It had become his routine to scan old classified reports. He had expected them to be dull and lifeless, however, the entries on the battles and complications were frightening and exciting. It was exhilarating to know that he had confidential files in his possession, ones that no other member of Starfleet, except a chosen group, could access.

After reading the reports for a few hours, he knew that he needed a break.

"Kirk to Spock."

The Vulcan's voice sounded distinctly unemotional, "Yes Captain?"

"Care for another game of Chess?"

It wasn't an odd request, he enjoyed his games with Spock, especially if he didn't feel up to fencing with Sulu, chatting with Chekov, drinking with Bones or Scotty or trading playful insults with Uhura.

There was a long pause before Spock's voice returned to the otherwise silent room, "I will be there shortly."

After setting up the game, he waited for a few moments, surveying the peaceful space scene outside his quarters. The automatic door opened immediately at Spock and he smiled at the emotionally suppressed half-breed that walked purposely in. His smile faltered slightly as the Vulcan seemed more worn then usual.

The Vulcan sat in the chair stiffly, "Greetings Captain."

Jim nodded absentmindedly, "You look different."

One eyebrow escalated in height, "I was not aware of any physical irregularities upon surveying myself."

"No… it's… something."

Moving his piece first, Jim allowed himself to glance up at Spock's countenance once more. While the Vulcan didn't appear to be physically changed in any way, there was a definite change to his demeanour, as if something bothered him. As he moved his piece, he could see the corner of his first officers eyes tighten.

"Wait, I think I know what it is," Spock's eyes flicked from the board to his face quickly, "… I think you're… tired."

"Your observations about my state of alertness are correct."

Jim laughed quietly to himself, "Well, Spock, if you are tired, you should have said so. I feel like a bit of a jerk for dragging you over."

"I will be able to guarantee myself sufficient sleep to operate at maximum efficiency upon my next shift."

"But Spock, being tired isn't just about sleeping. I mean, have you had any time to yourself in the past few days?"

"The necessary time I require is for meditation. I have allotted myself a convenient space for such a practice."

"… just make sure you don't stress yourself out."

Spock was silent upon Jim's last statement and they played the chess game in silence. Jim was having a difficult time adjusting to the new strategy that Spock had employed and found himself leaning over the board in an effort to gain a new perspective of the moves he could use. He enjoyed the times when he could feel his brain stressing to overcome a problem. That's why he enjoyed working on the bridge. Although he enjoyed the times when he was employing brave new battle strategies or conversing with an enemy message of hostility, the majority of the time he was slumped in the chair, watching the stars for any sign of stimulation. The chess games were a saviour for him on those days and, from what he could gather, for Spock as well.

The silence in the room was broken by Spock speaking determidly, "I suspect that you are associating human weariness with mine," Jim looked up, a curious expression on his face, "I do not require the quantity of sleep that a human does and it is fortunate that when I do rest, I can employ a deeper level of sleep quicker, ensuring that I gain a higher level of restoration. I… appreciate the concern that you harbour for my state of alertness but I can assure you that I am mentally and physically able."

Jim seemed to be in deep contemplation, staring at his face for a moment before answering, "There's a lot I don't know about Vulcan's. A lot. In fact, as a Captain with a first officer as a Vulcan, I should really know more. However, if there is one thing I do know about: it's humans. Whether or not I don't get the Vulcan side of you, I do know what a human can withstand and I'm guessing it's not as much as a Vulcan. I'm not saying that you aren't as good as anyone else but you have to make sure you don't push yourself to a standard that's impossible."

Employing a move, Spock responded, "Your concern is… admirable. Check mate."

Jim looked down at the chessboard as Spock spoke, a look of disbelief on his face. Spock stood quickly, moving from the chair he had sat in to the door with a few strides.

"Have a pleasant sleep, Captain."

He could hear Jim's muttering as he left the room, "You sneaky son of a …."

Reclining in his chair, Jim considered that perhaps he could put up with a few losses to his pride, if it meant gaining a friend.

* * *

Aw. Couldn't help myself. They are super bff's in the TOS. Can't wait until another Star Trek movie comes out (and I have heard that there is more to come!) and they explore their friendship more! About the theme of this fic, this one is about changing lifestyle patterns. For example, Jim not sleeping, Spock not taking personal time in order to chill with the Captain.

But seriously guys, I got heaps of story alerts and only two reviews? Not only that, but heaps of favourites as well! I mean, I'll take sympathy reviews, as long as I get the blasted things! It's not very motivational to look at the reviews.

So, please review!


	3. Spock 2

Spock's point of view

AN: This chapter is about Spock trying to adjust to Kirk's illogical methods of command and the emotions that he employs in different situations. Will feature Bones!

* * *

While the Starship _Enterprise _was first and foremost a ship of professional, talented, and brilliant crew, the crew mostly comprised of humans.

It was almost inconceivable in Spock's mind for any member of such an elite Starship to act in a manner unbefitting of its position. On Vulcan, those in professional, public positions were to remain stoic and refrain from entering emotional behaviour while in the presence of any other member of staff, regardless of rank.

Upon commencing his employment on the Starship, he had witnessed five emotionally fuelled situations, three of which were involved with Captain Kirk.

The first startling display of uncivility and emotional exaggeration had been on the part of The Chief Medical Officer, Leonard McCoy aka, Bones.

Dr McCoy, as he had previously observed, was a human partial to emotional outburst, sporicidal behaviour and aggression towards others he considered to be irrational. While appearing aggressive towards other irrational humans, he was frequently the initiator of such a situation and preferred to intimidate those he considered inferior by harsh, frequently used terms or animated facial expressions. Despite appearing to be emotionally compromised on a number of different occasions, Dr McCoy displayed ingenuity and quick recall of important medical procedures that allowed him to work efficiently on any unexpected patient. His emotional investment into his patients afforded him trust outside of the professional sphere and a high level of respect that infiltrated most of the _Enterprise's _staff.

It was evident to Spock, upon careful observation, that The Captain and Dr McCoy had an extended acquaintance with each other.

Such situations were frequent for observation as the Captain collected a variety of both alarming and interesting physical ailments that required the skills of the CMO.

"Dammit Jim, I told you to lay off the arm until it healed properly," exclaimed Bones as he examined the large, open wound on Jim's arm.

"Well, Sorry Bones. I should have told that giant carnivorous plant to be careful with me when he was trying to eat me," Bones looked at Jim with a raised eyebrow.

Jim raised his hands in a gesture of defence, "No seriously, how about the next time we're attacked by hostile aliens, I'll have a little heart to heart and ask really nicely if they'd not blow up my ship because my doctor told me to. While I'm at it, how about I show them a medical certificate, hell, why not even give them a damn lollipop to put them in a good mood."

Bones sat back, "well if you're going to give me that attitude, I might as well not bother stitching you back up."

"Fine, you're off the _Enterprise._"

"Just for that I'm giving you a hypo."

"Bones, don't be such a hard –"

Spock cleared his throat to draw attention to the two verbal humans that he was indeed, present.

"Oh hey, Spock. Didn't see you there," said Jim, a curious smile on his face. A loud yelp filled the medical bay as Dr McCoy quickly pressed a hypo to his throat and injected the substance. The Captain slapped a hand to the offending area and glared furiously at the other man, "What the hell was that?"

"I wasn't joking," said the CMO offhandedly as he packed up his equipment and layed it carefully onto the cart next to the Jim's bed.

Clearing his throat once more, Spock stepped forward, indicating clearly that he wished to integrate himself into the Captains sphere of conversation and vision.

"Captain, you appear to be ailing from a variety of newly sustained injuries."

Kirk rubbed his arm, taking his hand away quickly when he saw the glare that Bones had shot at him for rubbing at the offending area, "yeah, I'm alright though. Nothing a bit of rest can't heal."

"Lieutenant Uhura has requested that I grant you a period of recreation and temporarily take your stead as acting Captain."

"Uhura aye? Well I don't know," seeing Spock's slyly raised eyebrow, he continued, "it's not that I don't trust you Spock but I'd like to just hang around for a few more hours, make sure that nothing happens as a result of the mission."

"Captain, I have checked the _Enterprises _diagnostics and reviewed current Starship reports. The ship is operating at maximum efficiency."

Kirk stared at him levelly, "It wouldn't be the first time that a crisis situation has erupted without any cause. I'd like to be around for just a bit more, then I'll take my rest period."

The doctor was watching them both, a confused expression lining his tired face. There seemed to a level of distrust that the Doctor aimed at him and a level of protectiveness he directed towards the Captain, despite his obvious elevated position. His distrust was illogical, as Spock's continued efforts to ensure the Captain and the _Enterprise's _safety should have reassured the man that he was in no way a threat or hindrance to his or the Captains safety. The Captain was also fully able to act without guidance from the medical staff, although his actions did often result in their assistance.

Spock's allowed a silence to settle over the medical bay in order to give the Captain time to think and come to the conclusion that a period of rest would be most logical in such a situation.

"I don't think so, I'll take my rest when my shift is over," said Captain Kirk in a determined tone. Spock raised his eyebrow, unused to his suggestions being opposed.

His research on human physiology had indicated that most humans prefer rest after mental or physical exertion. When he had directed himself to the medical bay, he had calculated that there was a ninety five percent probability that the Captain would accept his proposal. Perhaps he should include the James T. Kirk probability of conforming to regular human behaviour in his next calculation.

"Such a decision would be unwise as your capacity for logical decision making has decreased due to your extended hours of mental strain and the strain of your recent mission."

"Look Spock, I appreciate your… concern… and Uhura's, but I'm going back to work. I've got a bad feeling about something and I like to rely on my gut instincts."

Making eye contact with the Vulcan, Spock could see that a level of frustration had entered the Captains tone, indicating that he was determined to continue with his decision.

Declining his head in an understanding nod, Spock answered, "Then I will escort you back to the bridge to continue your command."

Kirk smiled, "Thank you, Mr Spock."

Bones spoke cautiously, "Jim, I think you should listen to the hob-goblin for once," Spock swivelled his gaze to the human as he spoke again, "If you were any other patient, I would have immediately had you put on medical leave."

The Captain sighed in exasperation, "Bones, I've made up my mind."

"You've got an open wound that needs to heal!"

"I'm aware of that but right now, I'd really like to just get back to the bridge and sort a few things out."

"Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor, you need rest!"

Jim turned to the Doctor furiously and shouted, "Christ Bones, would you just leave it! I can take care of myself"

Spock observed this interaction with interest, noting how a silence has descended over the room after the Captain's last remark. The doctor's facial expression had turned from concern to calm offence. The Captain gingerly stood from the medical bed and walked towards the Spock.

"I'll talk to you later Bones, thanks for the stitches."

He could see the Doctors face gradually change from offence to acceptance of the situation. Spock observed that Jim's last remark might have been included to diffuse the tension of the situation and indicate that he had not meant offence.

"Spock, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid… again."

Nodding once in his direction, Spock allowed the determined Captain to pass him and walk into the hallway, "I will try to achieve such a feat."

* * *

The second emotionally fuelled situation that involved the Captain, occurred on the bridge.

"Captain, there appears to be hostile activity ahead!"

The small pod, big enough to hold perhaps ten crewmembers, continued to fire recklessly at the large Starship _Enterprise. _It moved erratically throughout space, as if the navigator had only a basic understanding of flying. The _Enterprise_ tipped precariously as it evaded another surprisingly destructive mass of photon missiles.

"Magnify the main window."

Being close enough that the main window was visible, the crew could clearly see that only one person captained the small Starship.

"Captain, I have an incoming transmission from the attacking Starship."

"Send it through."

The face of a worn, older humanoid man entered the large window. A crest of protruding horns lined his cheekbones and his eyes were slightly larger then those of the normal human.

"This is Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the Starship _Enterprise _speaking on behalf of the Starfleet Federation, Earth. I request that you desist firing immediately."

The face of the man twisted in an expression of anger and grief, "Cease fire? I've got a lot more in store for you."

Captain Kirk stood from his chair, "If you do not cease fire, we will not hesitate to defend ourselves."

"Don't you think I know that? You didn't think to hesitate before you shot down my son, did you?"

Pausing for a moment, the Captain thought through any previous fights. Spock considered, as well, the situation that the humanoid was referring to and spoke loudly, "Are you referring to the incident upon Delta Kage?"

"Incident, that wasn't an incident. That was an attack. You think that because you're apart of Starfleet you can just invade any civilization that you want. My son was just another thoughtless victim to your cause. I plan to make sure that never happens to any other father at your hands."

The transmission ended suddenly, the screen converting back into the main observation window, showing that the small pod had accelerated its destructive course.

Chekov's voice penetrated the silence, "Captain, the ship appears to be heading straight for us."

The Captain muttered a curse under his breath, "How long until collision?"

"Three minutes and counting."

"Spock, what can we do to stop it?"

"Defensive measures can be employed to slow the ship but collision may be unavoidable unless hostile action is taken."

"Damn. What can we do to slow it?"

"By aiming at the rear facilities of the ship, the engine may be affected to the point were it ceases to function," the Captain made to order that action, "however, if any other part of the vessel is damaged, a vacuum effect will occur, destroying both the ship and the humanoid."

"Can you beam him aboard from here?"

"The erratic manoeuvring of the vessel makes it difficult in the time provided for such action to be effective."

The Captain paced before for a moment before speaking, "I want you to employ low grade weapons and fire at the left side of the hull."

"Two minutes and counting."

Uhura swung around in her chair, "Captain, you'll kill him!"

"I know what I'm doing."

"But Kirk –"

"Uhura, I know what I'm doing!"

The woman glared at him, pursing her lips as he spoke again, pressing down on the communicator, "Kirk to Bones," the mans irritated voice filtered through the room, "What is it now, Kirk?"

"I need you to get to the transporter room and prepare for a critical condition humanoid patient from Delta Kage."

"I'm on it."

Kirk kept his hand on the communicator, "Kirk to Scotty," he didn't wait for the mans voice to fill the air, "I assume that you are already familiar with the situation. Now, this is going to be tricky but when the side of the hull is blasted, the vacuum effect will eventually cause him to enter space. As soon as you see him appear, I need you to lock on to him and beam him aboard."

"Aye, Captain."

"One minute."

Captain Kirk stood defiantly, "Impact will still occur once he's out so you'll have to equip high grade phasers and employ evasive manoeuvring. Fire the low grade phasers."

The crew watched in anxious suspense as the phaser slammed into the side of the small pod, ripping a visibly large hole in the side. The ship's course veered to the right from the force of the impact, allowing the _Enterprise _to easily change course and let the ship pass without harm. From the hull, a small form appeared and within moments, vanished in a white light.

Kirk pressed on the communicator, "Kirk to Bones, have you got him?"

High voice, alarmingly stressed responded, "I've got him. He's in a critical condition from the blast, he'll need to go into emergency surgery immediately."

Slouching into the chair, the Captain breathed a sigh of relief.

The crew's serious expression melted into smiles and watery eyes.

Uhura stood up from her position and walked over to him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Spock observed that his entire demeanour screamed of exhaustion and stress. The crewmembers had all turned to look at him, the emotion of pride lining their once anxious faces.

The Captain looked up at Spock, "I think… I'll take that rest now."

Spock nodded in understanding and factored into his assessment of the Captain that he should trust the gut feeling of the man.

* * *

The third emotionally fuelled situation that Spock observed included him primarily.

Having relieved the Captain for a brief period of two days of rest, Spock continued to work diligently with the crew. Although the situation had been resolved, he observed that the crew were checking diagnostics more thoroughly, conversing less regularly. Although this increased the efficiency, it also decreased social interaction which Spock deemed an important part of teamwork.

The humanoid that had previously caused such a hostile situation had successfully lived through surgery and was estimated to make a full recovery within a month. As the _Enterprise _was nearing a Federation planet, they had made arrangement for him to be transported to secure facility upon its surface until Starfleet officers arrived to transport him back to Earth. He would be trailed and contained in a medium security prison, unless negotiation with Delta Kage proved that he would receive sufficient punishment if transported back to his planet.

As he was aware that reasonable evidence would be required in the trial, he had compiled a detailed report of the prior events to the attack and those that followed. Upon submission, he had been informed that the Captain was to be awarded on return to Earth for his resilience to forsake a life and his quick reaction and completion of the crisis situation. Spock agreed with Starfleet's choice, although the situation could have escalated quickly, the Captain had employed ingenious methods to decrease the severity of the attack.

After hearing of the reaction of Starfleet, Spock had opted to share the news of his award personally, so as to observe his state of rest. Having checked that he was on an observation deck, the Vulcan immediately traversed the distance to him.

Walking onto the observation deck, he found it to be empty, except for a solitary figure standing at the large glass windows. Two hands were clasped behind Kirk's back as he gazed into the mass of galaxies and stars. The gentle hum of the ship was the only sound that penetrated the room as he walked to the man.

The man didn't speak as Spock stood next to him, his eyes trained on the chasm before him and the corners of the universe yet to be explored. A pregnant silence fell over them.

Observing the stars as well, Spock spoke through the silence, "I have compiled a report of the events and submitted it to Starfleet."

Kirk nodded and Spock continued, "they have awarded you for your actions."

Not acknowledging that he had heard Spock's statement, Kirk spoke, "When I was a kid, I used to be afraid of the dark," Spock did not comment but waited for the Captain to continue, "Mum had told me that Dad had died a hero, that he had died in the sky. She used to point to a star and say that he died there."

Jim continued, "I was just a kid so I didn't really know what she meant. I used to hide under my covers at night, scared that whatever had killed dad would come and kill me next. When I finally found out what she really meant, I swore to never in my life go into space. I blamed the stars for my dad's death…."

Spock refrained from pointing out how illogical his reaction was.

Allowing a pause, Jim continued, "I don't know why… but I keep on thinking that if my dad had never died, would I have been scared of the dark when I was kid?"

Spock spoke, "The statistical likelihood of a human child experience fear at the lack of light is high, it would be logical to assume that you would generate a fear of the dark whether or not your father was alive."

A smile spread over Jim's face, "Your right… of course. How is everything going?"

"Well. There have been no further events of hostility or concern. The prisoner will be beamed to the nearest federation ship shortly and returned to Earth for his trial."

"Poor guy."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "I do not understand the concern that you show for him. It is highly illogical."

Jim sighed heavily and looked down at his shoes, "He just lost his son. No one should have to go through that. At least when I lost my dad, I didn't know him first."

Another pregnant silence descended and Spock frowned slightly, remembering his own experiences with death. He had thought himself recovered from the loss of his mother but he could still feel his emotions descend into a feeling of anger and suffering. He knew that he worked more then what was required of him but the constant stimuli offered him a sanctuary from the constant throb of emotions that he tried to suppress in meditation.

As if reading his mind, Jim spoke, "Still hurt?"

Spock nodded, unable to suppress his shame at the vast degree of emotions that surged through him, "It is a constant feeling."

To his relief, Jim did not look at him with sympathy or concern but merely an understanding, weary expression. He knew that the man had gone through hardships in his life and Spock felt comforted to have someone around him that understood the turbulence he was experiencing, even if there were differences.

A beeping shot through the silence and Jim looked at his watch, "I've got to see Bones. Check up."

"Understood."

Before leaving, Jim turned to him, regarding him evenly, "The ships calling, Spock, don't leave her waiting."

With a melancholy smile, the Captain walked out of the room.

Spock knew that his methods were charged by emotions, mostly illogical and always unexpected… but he would follow him to the edge of the universe and beyond.

* * *

AN: So to recap, this chapter was about the degree of emotions that Kirk employs in different situations. I just watched the Star Trek movie for about the bajillionth time so I got some extra motivation to finish the chapter. I haven't ever done a real battle scene before so I hope it made sense. If it didn't please beat me over the head and tell me what I did wrong!

Speaking of that, I have double the alerts then I do reviews. I'm not going to update if I don't get reviews. End of story, I'm a selfish bastard and need reviews for motivation.

So please, review!


	4. Kirk 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in relation to Star Trek. New or Old.

**AN: **So… yay, I finally updated! It's been quite a while since I sat down and devoted a bit of time towards writing. I hope this chapter is up good, inspiration just kind of hit me before and while writing it up. I'd love to hear what you guys think!

Enjoy!

* * *

If there was one thing that the Captain of the _Enterprise _hated, it was being left in the dark.

Figuratively speaking, being naïve or ignorant about something, anything really, was more then he could stand. The very reason that he enjoyed his job was that he could discover and learn new things at any moment. He wasn't subjected to the same routine for the rest of his life. If his first years were anything to reflect upon, his schedule had been filled with alien invasions, wars and enough injuries to allow him a sufficient amount of respect for his body's immune system.

Training to become a cadet had been interesting for the first year or so. It had been new, alluring and with the constant promise of danger and adventure. However, by the time his second round of tests had come around, he had lost that flare of interest, that passion in the unknown. It had taken him a while, when he was studying through the night, to fathom just what being a cadet could mean, what his future could be. His favourite classes had been those with the rare simulation in them, an exciting break from the otherwise monotonous daily grind.

His interest in the unknown was the very reason why, half an hour after ending his daily shift, he was sitting at the computer, researching. Constantly, the thought of his ignorance had plagued him, insulting his intellect by the small differences that would crop up unannounced. Even the most mundane of conversations contained that ever-prevailing theme of the unknown. It was a feeling of being completely and utterly ignorant.

Staring at the article, published twenty years ago in a scientific journal, Kirk rubbed a hand over his eyes. The headline, being the only part of the article in bold, screamed at him: _The Physiology of the Vulcan._

Leaning back in his chair, he allowed his hands to rest stationary over the keyboard as he stared at the blank wall on the other side of the room. His eyes actually hurt from being so tired, his back ached from being sedentary all day and his skull felt like the hands of a particularly pissed off Klingon were squeezing it.

Suddenly the doors to his room slid open and Kirk rapidly closed the screen that he was viewing.

His subject of study had entered the research lab.

"I hope I did not disturb you, Captain," said Spoke, his face expressionless as usual but with one eyebrow patronizingly raised.

Kirk cleared his throat as he tried to relax in his chair, "Of course not Spock, I was just doing a bit of reading."

"It was discussed that within reasonable hours, I was permitted to enter your room without announcement."

"Yes, yes. I remember, I just wasn't expecting you."

"Understood."

A strange silence filled the room and Kirk saw the Vulcan's eyes travel quickly to the computer and back to his face. He was thankful that he had closed the window he had been viewing, the half alien was sure to concoct some plan to see what he had been reading if he wanted to.

"So… what's the problem?"

The Vulcan's chin lifted as he was addressed, "A transmission has been sent from Starfleet."

"Is it urgent?"

"It does not appear to be, but it would be advisable for the transmission to be received within the near future."

Sighing, Kirk ran a hand through his hair. It wasn't often that he received transmissions from Starfleet and more often then not, they were to inform him of some code that he had broken or mission that he had severely jeopardised. However, he was overdue for some praise, he had been fault free for quite a while… at least a few months.

"Thanks for the notice. Just send it through to my personal computer and I'll get onto it by my next shift," Spock nodded and Kirk continued with a grin, "Besides that, don't you have more important duties to concern yourself with then being an errand boy?"

He nearly laughed at the height the Vulcan's eyes reached as his statement was absorbed. A silence descended as he thought of a reply and for a moment, Kirk wondered if he had calculated the situation wrong.

"With respect to the ship, Captain, no, there are no other important duties to concern myself with."

Kirk passed a hand over his mouth to hide the large grin that threatened to spill over his face.

"If it would be convenient, I will reprogram the ships transmission system to send Starfleet messages directly to your private computer as well as the bridge's."

"I would appreciate that."

"Then I will take my leave."

"Don't work to hard."

Sometimes, it was as if his imagination had conjured up the beginning of a smile on Spock's face.

After the doors to his private quarters had slid shut again, Kirk allowed his smile to escape its confines. Looking down at his computer, he opened up the window once more and continued to read through the article about a very relevant issue.

_An advanced race, the Vulcan's believe emotion to be compromising and unnecessary within social situations. It is widely acknowledged that the unsuppressed emotional range of a Vulcan is significantly higher then a humans, sometimes resulting in an overwhelming feeling of anger, depression or exuberance. The unpredictability of the Vulcan has resulted in a conforming motion of suppression and control over emotions, most individuals preferring an attitude of neutrality…._

Frowning, Kirk thought back to Spock's behaviour towards the destruction of his home planet. It had often unnerved him that, despite his painful (literally) outburst of physical and emotional anger, the half alien had never once shown emotion towards the event. He knew that Spock made conscience efforts to spare time for meditation and was often seen in the ships gymnasium, running tirelessly after his shifts. He approved of his focus on exercise, in the past, running had helped him deal with a lot of his own issues. Running home from school had temporarily blocked out the condescending sound of the school counsellor: _Do you feel anger towards your father, for leaving you behind? _

Shifting in his seat, Kirk allowed his head to drop into his hands and massaged his temples wearily.

A beep sounded from his computer and he looked up, blinking against the light of the screen.

One new message.

He smiled.

* * *

"No, I don't think so."

"Are you sure you don't want it? I've already got one."

"…. Okay. But only if you don't want it."

"Well I wouldn't be offering it to you if I actually wanted it."

"True…. And you haven't, meddled with it or anything? I'm not going to die if I eat this am I?"

"Jim, if I wanted to kill you, I would do it a bit more extravagantly then through a dinner roll."

"… hmm, true."

Kirk grabbed the delicious morsel from Bones plate.

"So, how is this 'research' going?"

Glaring at the man in between bites of his dinner, Kirk replied, "Good actually. Wouldn't have guessed half the stuff that I've read up on. Maybe you should do a bit of research."

"I'm a doctor, Jim. I know how a Vulcan functions. I shouldn't be on this ship if I didn't know about its crew."

"I'm not talking about a Vulcan's body or anything, I'm talking about how they used to live, what they do for fun. What kind of person is respected… that sort of thing."

"Has this actually helped you out with that hob-goblin yet? That was the point of this wasn't it?"

"Well, it has a little bit. It's hard to accommodate for someone who doesn't reveal enough to be accommodated for. If that made any sense at all…"

"I kind of get what you are trying to say… though I doubt doing a few nights worth of research on Vulcans is going to help you out with –"

"Shut up, Bones, he's coming over!"

"What is this highschool?"

"Shh!"

The figure of Spock had appeared in the lunch line, his form temporarily pausing for a moment as if he had heard something or was thinking deeply. Having collected his usual lunch of greenery, he was stoically making his way over to the two men.

Kirk was attempting to stealthily appear at ease within a lengthy conversation, "… So I didn't get her number, but you should have seen her face!"

Bones rolled his eyes.

* * *

Standing at the observation deck, a week later, Kirk gazed out at the expanse of stars.

The deck was empty, silent, undisturbed. His favourite way to relax was to stare into the symphony of stars, feel their presence and immerse himself in the empty forest of light that extended itself to him. For the moment, he was their master and they were his to be conquered. Until they revealed themselves in all of their majesty, he would content with viewing them from afar.

The sliding of the door and quick, efficient steps towards him broke the silence.

A presence made itself known next to him. He could feel the warmth from the body and distractedly, he spoke, "How is it that you always know were I am?"

"You've frequented this particular observation deck enough times for it to be logical for you to be found here."

"Ah."

A silence descended once more over them. To Kirk, it was refreshing to be able to stand in silence with someone. Other then with his mother, he had never been able to bear silence when with another person. He had always filled the air with ridiculous blabber and conversation.

Kirk smiled, "I'm sure you are aware of what I have been doing in my spare time."

Spock gazed ahead at the stars as he spoke, "I would be willing to spare any details that you wish."

"I don't want you to be 'willing' to talk about your people with me. I'd like for you to be glad."

He could see Spock's eye flick to him for a moment, "In your… research… you have most likely read that despite all outside appearances, Vulcan's are not emotionless."

"Indeed I have."

"You would have also read that we adopt an emotionless state to lessen the occurrences of emotional outbursts."

"Yes."

"Then I will reveal this for the sake of your research… It is _still _painful."

Kirk looked at him suddenly, stunned at this revelation from the secretive man. He could see that the edges of the Vulcan's eyes were tight with tension and emotion. The surest sign of distress he had seen since his physical attack.

He asked hesitantly, "Do you need to talk about it?"

The Vulcan shook his head once, "No, it is not in my nature to do so," he glanced at the disappointed look upon the Captain's face, "however, it is an ease on my mind to know that you have freely offered assistance."

Biting his lip, Kirk spoke, "I'm a human so… I don't understand how you can act as you do. But I hope you know that I care about my crew and about my first officer. If anything were to happen to me, my ship is in your hands. I need to know that you are alright."

The Vulcan looked down, "I am not alright. In time, I will regain more of my former self. However, until then, I will attempt to find peace through my work."

Kirk shook his head, "Don't try to find peace through your work. Try to find peace through us, your friends… Uhura, Bones, Chekov, Sulu, Scotty, me…. We all think of you as our friend."

He could see the edges of the Vulcan's eyes relax, as if a great tension had been broken and replaced with a sense of relief.

Kirk continued, "…and if you would allow it, I'd like to know more about your people, about were you came from. What's the point in reading an article if I have a book next to me?"

He grinned, attempting to lighten Spock's feeling's. He was glad at the small turn of his mouth that was the start of a smile.

"I would be… glad… to assist you in your research."

"I'm glad."

He smirked at the deadpan look that screamed, 'not funny,' by Spock.

Turning to the Vulcan he exclaimed loudly, "I think I need a drink."

"Captain, Alcoholic substances are prohibited aboard the Starship."

"Mr. Spock, while you may have a few things to teach me about Vulcans, I have a few things I need to teach you about the Engineering department."

* * *

**AN: **Hope you guys liked this update! I would really like some reviews…. And suggestions. I'd be curious to hear what you guys would like to happen next!

Thanks!


	5. Kirk 3

Disclaimer: Total non ownership.

Seriously guys, what the hell? I have exactly double the alerts then reviews. I mean, I'm glad that so many people want to continue reading this but I can tell you right now, no reviews mean no motivation which means no updates. I've been cradling this last chapter for a while because I had some serious loss of inspiration. I just read the most amazing fanfic, _Atlas, _which all of you guys should read, that totally got me into the mood to do something star trek again. If anyone has read _Home, _it's almost on par with the awesomeness of that. Almost.

But please, I must stress how much I love reviews. They make me warm and happy. You know the old saying, everytime you review, a Vulcan smiles!!

Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter update. It's probably the longest I've tossed out yet.

* * *

"Captains Log: Stardate 2261. The _Enterprise _has entered hostile territory and has engaged its weapons system for immediate response. As of yet, no danger is apparent but strong warnings have been presented in the form of a space mine. This technology has been generated from the primitive form of a sea mine and was suspended in space and activated. It is clear we are not welcome. First officer, Mr Spock, has informed me of the presence of two more of these mines and efforts have been made to examine this invention without harm. Mr Spock has also suggested that we anchor the ship in order to observe the territory closely before entering. I have taken his suggestion."

Ending the recording session with a sharp word, Captain Kirk leaned on his elbow. Spock could see the tension rise to his forehead, which was forming into the reoccurring shape of a frown. The man's legs were crossed in a signal of irritation, one leg slowly moving the revolving chair out of habit. His peripheral vision, within the first shifts of working with the Captain, had to be trained to ignore the distracting site of the human shifting in his chair or swivelling it to gain a different view of a situation.

Turning back to his computer, he watched the computers scanner with ever-vigilant eyes. Under the permission of the Captain, he had taken a three hundred and sixty degree image of the surrounding space and was manually scanning every possible inch of the vast emptiness to discover any other hidden mines. By examining the projection of light from nearby stars, he could analyse whether small rays were escaping from behind the great masses, whether reflections were being shown on the weapons sheen coat or whether the directions of the rays correlated with the stars positions. It was a tedious process but the possible damage to the _Enterprise _made it necessary.

"Found any more yet, Mr. Spock?"

"My results are inconclusive. I have yet to examine a remaining quarter of the surrounding space but have hypothesized that any remaining mines would be unlikely. The technology and design would mean that it is simply too expensive for any organization that isn't a highly efficient empire or army."

"Good point. How long do you think the remaining area will take?"

"Approximately six hours."

"Damn."

Uhura looked over at them, "What if I did a bit of it with you?"

Kirk grinned, "You'll have to check with Mr Spock on that one. He knows more about this then I do."

Sliding out of her chair with ease, the woman walked over to Spock who was currently leaned over the computer desk again. At her approach, the Vulcan looked up stiffly from his computer, a near smile gracing his lips for a moment. She looked down at him with a smile, "What do you say?"

"I would ask to resume my search alone."

With one eyebrow threateningly raised, Uhura responded, "Am I not quick enough to spot a mine?"

"I am not questioning your abilities on board this ship. However, I have set up a system for searching the pockets of space that would prove timely to teach to another."

Uhura grinned slyly at Spock and then looked back at Kirk, "Can't blame me for trying to help?"

"Yes I can."

"I don't care," she said as she pursed her lips at the Captain, "I'm going for lunch. I'll see you in an hour."

Kirk watched her retreating back and grinned to himself as he mumbled, "She's like an annoying little sister."

"I disagree," came the curt reply from Spock as he continued his search.

"Of course you do."

Sitting on the arm of his chair, Kirk looked around at the bridge. The only other members of his crew that were on site were Sulu and Chekov, leaning back in their chairs as they talked. He could see Chekov gesturing energetically, obviously excited about the subject while Sulu grinned broadly and swivelled slightly in his chair. It was entertaining to see how close the two had become, especially since they were both shy and a little bit uncomfortable with the formality and power of their positions. He couldn't help but be immensely proud of his crew.

He waltzed down to them, bored with keeping watch over the incredibly focused Vulcan, whom he doubted even knew that he was there. Grinning he sat on the side of the desk that contained their computers, "Chekov, Sulu." He nodded in each of their directions.

Chekov grinned back as Sulu swivelled his chair to him, "Captain! How is the search?"

He bit his lip to stop from grinning wider at the accent, "Boring. At least it is for me. I'm sure that Mr. Spock is having as much fun as a dog with a bone."

"Captain, are you comparing me to a member of the canine species?"

Kirk spoke over his shoulder, "Get back to work."

"Is there any way that we can help?" Asked Sulu, always eager for something to do.

"Seems that Mr. Spock has a system he's using so unfortunately, no, there isn't. But you can do something to help me."

The two looked at each other, "Anything you need sir?"

"You can grab yourself some lunch… for about five hours and forty five minutes."

Sulu raised an eyebrow, "That's a little bit longer then I expected."

"I'm just full of surprises."

He chuckled at the murmur that escaped Chekov, "We know."

"So what do you guys say?"

"When can we start?"

"Right now."

Chekov and Sulu grinned at each other before standing up energetically. He could see that they were happy for this long break, it wasn't often that they had genuine time for relaxing and he could see that they were waiting for the chance to do nothing for a change.

He spoke at their retreating backs, "Oh yeah, make sure everyone else on the bridge knows. It's the same time for them as well."

"Yes, Captain!"

Instead of moving to his Captains chair, Kirk moved up to Spock again, sitting down at the computer next to him and logging out of the absent members system to get to his own.

"Should you not be joining them as well, Captain?"

He sighed, "I wouldn't be adverse to it," he watched the Vulcan's hands roam precisely over the screen, "but someone's got to keep you company."

"I require no such service from you."

"I've also got enough paper work to last me the five hours and four minutes until they return."

"I see."

He logged in, "Besides, I'd feel bad if I left you to do all the work."

The Vulcan didn't respond and Kirk didn't need to see a smile to feel it.

* * *

"Captains log: Stardate 2261. The _Enterprise _has successfully evaded any further space mines and has recently exited the potentially hazardous territory that it encountered. With suggestions from Mr. Spock, a message was dispatched in order to alert Starfleet of the encounter and we are currently awaiting a reply for further action. If required, the _Enterprise _will further investigate the situation."

Swivelling the chair around, he asked the Vulcan, "Any news yet?"

"Two messages were received while you were recording."

"Really? Well what do they say? Why two? You should have interrupted me, they're a lot more important than the log."

"They were both from Starfleet, however, one was for myself. The general message requested that you do not enter the hazardous area until alerted to its safety. A ship has been dispatched from the nearest Starfleet base to investigate the matter and relieve any potential harm."

"Hm, I wonder why they didn't want us to go in."

The Vulcan did not answer and Kirk continued, "What was the other one about?"

Spock paused before answering, "It was a routine message from Starfleet of little concern."

Frowning, he replied, "Hm. Well, since we aren't doing anything exciting for a while, we might as well relieve the shifts and take a break. I could do with a sleep and you haven't had a break since you started scanning and that was ten hours ago."

The Vulcan stood, "Yes, Captain." Logging off from his computer, he started to walk off the bridge.

Kirk frowned at the robotic motions that Spock had once again fallen into, "Oh and Spock, next time you want a break, ask."

The Vulcan turned to nod at him, "Of course Captain."

Reclining in his chair, he said to the rest of the crew, "okay, that's enough for today."

While Sulu was walking past him, he grabbed the man's arm and pulled him down to speak into his ear, "is it just me or was Spock acting kind of strange then?"

Sulu shrugged, "Not any more then usual. Seemed a little bit introverted though."

"I thought so to."

"Is there anything else, Captain?"

"Now, go and enjoy your break."

"Thanks, Captain."

He didn't like that Spock hadn't answered his question about why they weren't investigating. Usually the Vulcan would jump in with a well-calculated response. Sulu was right, he did seem introverted and he didn't feel right to blame it on being tired. Something was up and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Kirk waltzed into the cafeteria, smiling at the attractive brunet that walked past, trailing her heavily made up eyes from his boots to his grin.

Stopping next to her, he could see her purse her lips in anticipation as he asked her quietly, "have you seen a tall guy, pointy ears, neutral but still kind of pissed expression on his face?"

She squinted at him, obviously expecting him to ask her out, "I don't know…." He narrowed her eyes and waited for her to continue, "…. Captain."

He continued his half waltz, half saunter into the stale cafeteria, spotting Chekov and Sulu, laughing over some sort of chocolate pudding, Uhura reading alone and McCoy cutting angrily into a large piece of meat.

In the line, was Spock. Walking over to him, Kirk slid under the metal bar (ignoring the annoyed look that the young cadet gave him) and snuck next to the stoic Vulcan, "Hey, Spock."

Spock turned to him and nodded before grabbing a Turkish sandwich and handing it to the cafeteria woman to toast.

"So, how was your sleep?"

"Acceptable."

"Okay…. What have you been up to?"

"I have been recuperating."

Looking at him in annoyance, Kirk slid out of the line again. Walking briskly over to McCoy who was chewing his food gruffly, he sat heavily into the chair next to him, "Okay, something's definitely up with Spock."

"Why do you think I care?"

"You know what, you're not the friendliest person."

"I'm a doctor, Jim, not a psychiatrist."

"Look, I don't really care. I wanted to speak to you about Spock."

McCoy placed his knife onto his plate and rubbed at his mouth with his napkin. A tense silence filled the air and Kirk shifted in his chair, picking at the sleeves of his uniform.

The doctor pursed his fingers, reminding Kirk of his position, "Look… Jim… I know that you're just trying to be a good friend and all but Spock…. He's probably just in a bad mood. He might just have trouble expressing that," the doctor sighed, "He's not like us. He can't just say, 'screw this' and then everyone knows that you're pissed."

Kirk rested his head on the cafeteria table, "I know, I know. Why it is so damn hard to be friends with this guy. I've never even dated a woman that's this much trouble… except… but no one warned me about her."

"I did, you're just to damn thick and stubborn to notice or at least care. Besides, this isn't a woman we're talking about. This is an alien. Not only that, a grieving alien. He might have a human mother but he's still got the blood of a Vulcan and it'd do you well to remember that."

Sighing heavily, Kirk rubbed a hand over his eyes, "I'll try."

* * *

Jim leaned back on his chair, positioning himself so that he could toss his legs onto the strong desk. Picking up the portable, one screen computer, he touched the slim surface and accessed his email. Other then the usual dozens of random alert messages that he ignored, there were two Starfleet messages, labelled unread.

He bit his lip as he read the first message, sent from Starfleet about whether or not they should continue through and risk getting exploded by a space mine or not.

The second email was not what he had expected. He remembered having told Spock, or rather, Spock told him, that he would redirect all incoming messages from Starfleet to his personal computer so that he wouldn't have to be interrupted by every small alert.

Opening it, he was shocked at the contents.

Skimming over the introductions, he pulled his feet off the table and sat forward to read the e-mail's lines, "… therefore, it would be advisable, as the first officer of the Starship _Enterprise, _for considerable action to be made to amend the informal actions that have been previously taken. While a strong relationship between the Captain and the first officer is important for the effective management of the _Enterprise,_ such a relationship should not disrupt the predetermined roles that each member of the Starfleet was placed in."

Kirk swore out loud.

Slapping the computer onto his desk, he sprung up from his chair and almost ran for the door.

Almost running down the corridor, he tried to control his speed as he slid into the elevator. A young cadet was already in it, standing back as the Captain of the ship barrelled into the elevator and started to furiously press the buttons on the side. As the elevator started to move towards the proper destination, he looked to the young cadet that had spoken, "Are you alright, Captain?"

He groaned in frustration as the elevator started to stop at another location to pick up someone else, "No, actually. I'm not. Because," he said as he mashed his hand into the button, "this stupid," he pressed it again, "thing," another groan, "isn't going fast enough!"

The cadet looked at him nervously as the elevator came to a halt.

"Spock!"

The doors had opened to reveal the object of his search. Upon seeing the dishevelled form of his Captain, one of the Vulcan's eyebrows lifted. The Vulcan stepped into the small elevator and the expression on the young Cadet's face became increasingly anxious.

"Captain?"

"I was just looking for you. I need to have a word or two with you."

"I am currently in the completion stage of the ship's mission evaluations."

Kirk stared into the intimidating eyes of Spock, "Do that later. Right now, I need to speak with you."

The Vulcan nodded, "Of course, Captain."

Instead of actually speaking with the Vulcan, the three members of Starfleet stood in silence. He wasn't stupid enough to start a personal discussion in front of a cadet. Considering that he was once one, he knew how prone they were to idle gossip and fancy. After standing rigid for a few moments, the elevator stopped and they stood in silence as the young cadet slid his way out of the elevator. They could hear the audible sigh that escaped the youth before the door closed again.

Kirk looked up at the Vulcan who was staring pointedly ahead, "I read the email they sent you."

Spock turned his face away from Kirk and pointedly continued to remain silent. The elevator continued to zoom towards Spock's quarters, the silence remaining in the small quarters. The doors opened and Jim spoke quietly, resisting the urge to put a hand on the Vulcan's shoulder, "I'll walk you to your quarters."

Walking in silence, Kirk could see the stiff outline of Spock beside him, keeping time with his pace exactly. He wondered what was going through his mind, since his face betrayed nothing but apathy and a constant expression of seriousness. They rounded the corridor towards the other's quarters and Kirk waited patiently for Spock to enter first.

Once inside the room, Kirk couldn't help but feel like he had invaded an intensely personal part of Spock's life. For some reason, he couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to meditate in here, whether it would be quiet and serene or whether the sounds of the ship would slowly invade the comfort of the room. On the walls were a few strange symbols, obviously something meaningful and again, personal, to Spock. As expected, the desk was clean and orderly, stacks of reports precisely aligned with the corner of the desk.

Leaning against the desk, Jim folded his arms, "This email…"

Spock turned around stiffly and looked at Kirk, "You have read it."

"Yes, I have."

"And you wish to talk to me. If you are here to reinforce its message, I can assure you that I have taken its suggestion seriously and adapted them to my performance."

"Yeah… that email… don't worry about it. They don't know what they're talking about."

"As Starfleet contains my superiors, it is imperative that I adhere to their advice."

"That's… well that shit," he ignored the eyebrow, "they aren't here. They've probably never even left their offices."

He nearly grinned at the obvious effort that Spock needed to contain his objection to his statement. Walking up to Spock, he stopped in front of the Vulcan and stared into his eyes, making sure that the other person knew the extent of his seriousness.

"You know that most officials of Starfleet have a long line of front line command. So go ahead, correct me."

Spock stared stubbornly at him, his jaw-line becoming visibly rigid as he contained the argument welling inside of him. Instead of answering, the Vulcan stared at him in defiance before breaking eye contact and stepping back.

"I never thought I'd say this but this is just pathetic."

The Vulcan lips were pale and tight as Kirk continued, "After having nearly strangled me to death, I was expecting you to put up a better fight then this. You know that those fat officials are wrong, that the way we work… actually works."

"The incident of violence I displayed towards you is in no way a feat worth congratulating. It was insolent and detrimental to the situation."

"And also completely and utterly my fault."

"That observation is incorrect. My emotions should be controlled with more efficiency."

"You can't honestly believe that my insults against your mother were your fault?"

"My reaction to your insults was."

"Bullshit."

Staring into the Vulcan's eyes determidly, Kirk tried to form his face into an expression of fierce determination, eliminating any humour that may have been present. His first officer stared back with a steely resolve, his eyes dark and calculating and his posture emanating discomfort.

"Spock, I order you to disobey the orders of the Starfleet commanders."

Spock raised his eyebrow again, "while I am under your command, _Captain, _I am under obligation to adhere to the orders of higher status members of Starfleet."

"While you are under my command, all orders must be passed directly through myself before being communicated to _lower _rank members of Starfleet."

"Then I await your approval."

"Then you'd better get comfortable."

Without breaking eye contact, Spock retaliated, "If I am do disobey the orders of Starfleet, then I must be administered new orders by the acting Captain."

"Do you honestly think that questioning my actions has had any detrimental effects?"

Spock remained silent.

"You have, without a doubt, calculated the stats of your actions. I want to hear them."

"There has been a five percent rise in efficiency of the missions since I have begun to question your judgement."

"So despite all reasonable logic practically screaming at you that you are doing the correct thing, you opted for the unreasonable and illogical method?"

"Considering the situation, it was the most logical method."

"Don't feed that shit to me, Spock."

"I am at a loss for how to proceed."

Frowning, Kirk asked, "What do you mean?"

"I can not simply neglect the orders of Starfleet and also those of my Captain."

Kirk frowned deeply once more and walked to a seat. It was a few moments before the man emerged from his thoughts and spoke carefully to the stoic alien, "I think I have a solution."

"And that would, Captain?"

"We simply do not let them know that you are doing anything other then being the perfect Vulcan."

"I believe that would be called cheating."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"I do not."

"Then what have we got to lose?"

"Potentially, our jobs and reputations."

"That is assuming, of course, that anyone found out."

"…Indeed."

Standing up and fighting back a yawn, Kirk walked over the door and paused. His form was relaxed and casual, having dissolved the tension with his solution and having come to the conclusion of the conversation. He spoke clearly, "I'll let you think over it for tonight, but tomorrow, I want to know how you'll proceed."

Spock looked at him resolutely and nodded once, "You will know by tomorrow."

* * *

"So we have an unknown planet ahead. I want a scouting group to be ready in one hour so that we can find out what's down there. I've made sure all the communication systems are perfect so Uhura, it's going to be up to you to get us out of there is everyone goes to hell. Now, I'm not usually one to do this but I may go insane if I don't do something soon so I'm going to accompany the scouting group. I want Chekov ready to beam us up if Uhura gives the clear and Sulu to be ready for any possible defensive equipment they may have employed. Remember, we don't know the extent of their weapon systems or how advanced their technology is. On that note, I want Bones to be ready for any possible injury with a portable kit if we beam back injured and gurney to get anyone to sickbay. Scotty, you can make sure all of the ship's systems are functioning properly and use this time to update those new security programs we talked about last night. Is everyone clear?"

A resounding 'yes, Captain,' filled the air and the bridge exploded into activity. Chekov was pulling up the speaker systems for the ship, preparing to debrief the remaining crew on the mission they were soon to set out on. Sulu was checking that all defensive weaponry was online, biting his lip as he did so and muttering a few choice words under his breath.

As Kirk exited the bridge, into the lift, he watched as Spock manoeuvred his way into the lift before the doors shuts.

"Captain, I must speak with you about this mission?"

"Yes, Spock?"

"It would be highly advisable for you to stay onboard the _Enterprise_ and allow a scout group to observe the planet without your presence."

Kirk attempted to look shocked at this statement, fighting to conceal the large grin that was spreading across his face, "Why Spock, are you disagreeing with me?"

His first officer raised an eye-brow, "I am merely advising you of a separate course of action."

Kirk didn't try to hide his grin anymore, "Of course you are."

"Then you will accept my advice?"

"No I don't think I will…"

"Then you will be placing yourself in considerable danger."

"And that, Mr. Spock, is the exact reason why you are going to come with me."

* * *

AN: Well I hope the POV switch didn't confuse you at the start. Thanks for reading so far!

PLEASE review!


	6. Spock 3

Thank you for all of those magnificent reviews. It was really a pleasure to read and receive them! I hope you guys all had a great easter and spent the holiday doing whatever it is that you enjoy (eating, sleeping) :D

To the story! Spocks POV

* * *

They were on shore leave.

The planet reminded Spock of an old terran novel he had read in his youth. There was the ocean, fierce and unyielding that broke against the harsh rocks of the shore. Beyond the treacherous stones, the forest reached its arms towards the sunlight, gradually rising to a crescendo of dense foliage and forestry, thick and almost impenetrable.

That's were he had silently moved toward. He found a strange sense of calm in areas of seclusion; small pockets that had yet to be tainted by the hand of anything except the simple flora that decorated the ground and trees. He was unused to the sight of green and although he yearned for the wide, open deserts of Vulcan, he found the contrast exhilarating.

Sitting carefully on the hard ground, he cast his eyes towards the canopy, noting each bird and their habits. He would store this experience for future meditation. He had almost lost the feeling of warm wind against his face or the heat of a baking rock in the midday sun.

Closing his eyes, he allowed his mind to drift; freeing himself from the constant intake of information that he had accustomed himself to. His emotions, usually contained quite securely against a wall of logic were carefully released, initiating a deep inhalation of air into his lungs to control the surge of panic and anxiety imbedded in his chest. His fingers burned and his brow tensed unpleasantly. Curling his long fingers into fists, he balled them against his knees as he inhaled another deep breath, enjoying the way the crisp air felt in his lungs and throat. He couldn't stop the slight tremor that worked its way into his upper arms, as if they wished to inflict force against something, anything.

He knew that he wasn't sufficiently recovered from the genocide that had cost him his mother and his planet. Six billion people. Everyone that had ever glanced at him, prepared his meals in a restaurant, written articles that he had read were consumed. He had gone over every detail of those moments in his head. The precious seconds he had wasted explaining himself to Uhura, the smell of searing earth as it was ripped apart in its final moments. He could not feel bitterness towards Uhura, she had worried about him, he could see it in her eyes, in the way that her body had subconsciously leaned towards him.

Uhura invoked a complex array of emotions in him. He felt what could have only been love and yet, he was hesitant, resistant. He could see the depth of her emotions but often, it felt as though she was trying to do a favour for him, to relieve him of his burden of emotion. He wished that he could convey to her that he could not be with anyone without losing that precious control over himself. She had often expressed her wish that he did lax his control which only demonstrated her elementary knowledge of his race. He found it difficult to explain to her that he didn't contain his emotions because he was afraid of them, but because he was afraid of what they would do to others. He had seen Vulcan's that lost control, they were violent, erratic, uncontrollable. They had the tendency to manipulate as if they fed off the disorder that spread around them. He had seen the eyes of these Vulcan's, pleading for others to release them from the unpredictability but unable to express it because of the pleasure that they felt from such indulgence. He did not feel disgust for them, only sympathy. After the disaster, he had heard reports of this occurring to the few that remained behind. Some of his people had simply broken their minds with the knowledge that they had submitted their minds to, that they were alone, an endangered species. These Vulcan's had not been uncontrollable, they had been docile, unmoving, hardly breathing. It was as if their will to learn, to devour knowledge had left them until they couldn't bear to do anything except the most basic of actions.

He sighed heavily, his limbs felt heavy and stiff, his mind clouded and confused against the onslaught of uncontrolled thought. Minutes or hours may have passed but for once, he allowed himself freedom from the precise movement of time.

Later, when the sun had dipped and he could see a blur of red and blue through the thick canopy, he heard the sound of snapping twigs. Alert and ready for flight, he watched the brush that it was coming from. The sound was regular and steady, the creature was hardly concerned with his presence or at least had not noticed it.

It was a slight surprise to see his Captain emerge from the brush into the clearing, a serene expression on his face. Controlling his emotions once again, Spock unclenched his hands, allowing them to spread easily over his knees as his brow unknitted and smoothed.

"I thought I might find you in here."

Spock raised an eyebrow, as he could perceive no logic from the man's deductions.

"I saw you walk into the forest a bit back when we were on the beach. Just thought I'd check up on you, wouldn't want my first officer disappearing on some alien planet."

The mans mouth formed into a smooth smile, one that Spock secretly wished could spread just as easily over his mouth.

"It's nice in here," said Kirk, looking around at the almost still greenery.

"Indeed."

"Not exactly your choice of scenery is it?"

"The contrast to Vulcan's geology and botany intrigues me. I have found it most stimulating."

"I was going to try to get us shore leave on mars but you know the _Enterprise, _she's always one to be fashionably late," Kirk said this with a small smile which Spock reflected was commonly used in reference to his ship.

"I appreciate your efforts but this has proved to be a positive experience."

"It has been pretty good, hasn't it? The crew sure likes it as well; Scotty hasn't stepped out of the sun since he got here. But then again, he's almost transparent so a bit of sun wouldn't hurt him."

"I observed that Sulu has been training Chekov in the art of Fencing."

The Captain laughed softly, "Oh yeah, that's provided some entertainment for us. Chekov's all legs and arms, it's had us all in stitches watching him stumble over his feet."

"Did he mind that you found the situation amusing?"

"Nah, he's a good kid, he took it with a grain of salt. He knows that he can whoop our asses in anything mentally so it's nice to know that he has at least one fault."

"Human's have an odd method of establishing self-confidence.

Kirk grinned while he rubbed his neck, "Yeah, well, it's kind of like that old saying about there always being someone out there better then you at something."

"If I were to base human actions on logic, that would be a de-motivating thought."

"But then, it's always nice to have a challenge."

"Illogical once again."

"I aim to please."

The two members of Starfleet relaxed as they bantered. It was natural for them to resist each other. It had inspired both a great irritation and happiness in his life, one that he had yet to feel until he had met the brash human.

Leaning back on the palms of his hands, Kirk threw back his head and stared at the dense canopy above and the red hues that bled through from the sunset. Spock could see that all other thoughts had left the man as his eyes no longer tensed at the temples and his neck appeared to move freely and easily. He admired the sense of normalcy that the man inspired in his comrades. Sometimes, when the man was particularly stressed, he glimpsed the fearful man underneath. He often wondered what had occurred in Kirk's childhood that had created the sense of insecurity that was written into his eyes.

Spock had noticed that Kirk's eyes were especially expressive. The man often said the same of him, occasionally being able to indicate an awareness of his stress levels or of his alertness. He could still remember clearly the look in his captain's eyes when he had emotionally compromised him. He had overlooked it at the time because of the turbulence spilling forth into violence. He felt that he could accurately assume that Doctor McCoy also knew of this weakness as he often appeared protective and attentive to Kirk. He had considered accessing his private file but felt that such an action would be a breach of the implicit trust that had between them.

"You were in here for a while," said Kirk, watching him carefully.

"I was not aware of the time."

"How strange…. You feeling alright?"

"I am at an optimum level of health, both physically and to a lesser degree, mentally," he felt what could only be an internal smile at the look of relief that passed over Kirk's face.

"Uhura's been worrying about you."

"A consistent emotion for her."

"That's probably not a good thing…"

"It is unavoidable. She has a disposition to provide sympathy or empathy for those in suffering."

"Yeah well, she doesn't seem to shower it on anyone except you."

"Incorrect, she has on numerous occasions displayed attitudes of sympathy towards your position."

"I'll take your word for it… you do realize… that…"

"Yes?"

"She's… you know…"

"…"

"… in love with you?"

"I have come to the realization of her feelings towards myself."

"…And?"

"I –"

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," said Kirk, stammering.

"I wish to… I do feel strong emotions towards her."

"Really?"

"Indeed. However, they are conflicted. I wish to see her happy and to be involved in her life and yet I am unwilling to commit to a relationship until I have garnered sufficient control over my emotions. I fear that she will not wait that long."

"If she can hold a grudge for this long, she can hold onto whatever it is she feels for you," Spock had noticed that human's often avoided the continuous use of the word love.

"It is difficult to predict the future of emotions."

"Life would be pretty boring if we could."

"It would be decidedly easier."

"If you were the kind to take the easy way out, you wouldn't be my first officer."

"I assume that is a compliment?"

"To coin a phrase, indeed."

"I see."

He found it difficult to repress the smile that tried to move across his face. As if reading his eyes, the other mans smile grew.

* * *

"…. So the point of the game is basically that if you see two of the same kind you yell 'snap' and then literally snap your hand onto the pile. The first person to snap is the winner."

"So what do we bet then?"

"You don't usually bet anything in this game."

"Well then, what's the use of playin it?" Cried Scotty, offended at the thought of no betting.

"um… it's fun?"

"It'd be funnier to get some coins out of Bone's ass."

"I don't have coins up my ass."

"You act like you do."

"Why is that even when I don't speak, I still get people insulting me?"

"Because you're an easy target."

"You guys can play poker if you want," said Sulu quietly.

"I'm up for new games, what about you Watson?"

"Just because I'm a doctor doesn't make me Watson."

"It does now."

"Then who's my Holmes?"

"He's got blue eyes, hates hypo's, and has a name rhyming with Mirk."

"Mirk isn't even a word."

"Kirk is."

"I don't like you."

"Hey guys!"

"Speak of the devil," said Scotty with a grin as Kirk waltzed into the clearing, Spock beside him.

Sulu's grinned as he saw his Captain, the faint trace of hero-worshipping slipping into the normally cool and calm exterior. It was common for people to admire Kirk, he had a presence that either screamed of being irritating or of being magnetic.

Spock had often witnessed this, especially upon their arrival to Earth after the Nero incident. Officials of even the highest degree had pushed to shake the mans hand and the media had been persistent in their attempts to interview or photograph him. For a time, he had also experienced the public's roving eye and had been glad to once again travel into space were such attention was limited and scarce. It had not stopped the crew going to their own lengths to involve themselves in the mans life, some going as far as to invite him to sporting events or dinners, most of which the Captain politely and charismatically declined.

The Captain sat cross-legged next to McCoy, his grin etched into every curve of his face, "I love snap! Can I verse someone?"

Sulu beamed at the comment, straightening his back as he replied, "I'll verse you, the others don't know how to play."

A look of bewilderment passed over the Captain's face, "Are you serious? This is _the _staple card game that everyone learns when they start playing."

Bones rolled his eyes, "Apparently not everyone."

"What about you Spock?"

Sitting down next to the Captain, so that there was an unbroken circle, he spoke, "I was taught this game in my youth."

He glanced at Kirk as he erupted into fits of laughter, "Even Spock's played and you two haven't! What deprived childhoods!"

"Whatever, just get on with the game."

Having divided the middle pack into two sections, Sulu and Kirk began to flip the top of the deck quickly, one hand ready to snap onto the growing pile. It wasn't long before Scotty and Bones had joined in, each person playing the winner until championships were drawn up. Being of the betting constitution, Bones and Scotty had begun a pool on who the winner would be, the majority having decided that Spock would take home the metaphorical golden trophy.

Soon, Uhura had noticed the intense game and was sitting on the outskirts, joining in with the occasional laughter and common round of insults that were thrown at each other. Chekov was watching the game with interest, whispering into Sulu's ear comments that disqualified him from the last few rounds. The Russian boy hadn't tried to defend himself but had simply uttered the statement that "…using mathematics wasn't cheating, it was simply tactics."

The game had lasted until dinner was ready, the light from the day having been replaced by portable lamps or small torches. Occasionally, when Scotty would yell particularly loud, the sound would echo throughout the landscape, sending a flock of birds into the night sky with indignant squawks.

As predicted, Spock managed to beat everyone else. It was strange that despite the game being simple and quite easy to play, he felt a small amount of pride in the fact that he had won. It was either that or the way that his crewmembers had accepted him and his differing mannerisms, some unintentionally changing small habits to provide for his. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Kirk occasionally glance at him with an expression of what could have only been pride that trademark grin plastered over every moment and expression in his body. Uhura had moved to sit next to him, her body leaning towards him and her fingers occasionally pressing the smallest of pressure to his arm as he played. It was both comforting and conflicting.

When the game had ended, the crew slowly trudged their way towards the large cabin that they had rented. Despite the apparent freedom that shore leave left them, they had forged an unspoken rule of lodging together, which was consistent with the unpredictable nature of the disasters that seem to revolve around them and more likely their captain. Each had separate rooms, though occasionally at night he heard the sound of footsteps as different members snuck into different rooms. Once he heard a glass break, which could have only been Scotty drunk and the sound of two light people sneaking through the front door, which he guessed were Chekov and Sulu. No doubt in the morning he would find out what they had been up to, they always left some sort of evidence, though usually in the form of broken bones or a collapsed piece of machinery.

He was, fortunately, able to secure a room an area of the cabin that was quiet and almost bare. The room was higher so that any heat would collect and offer some degree of normalcy. As per usual, the Captain joined him for a game of chess, though they now had more then just the stars to gaze at.

"So have you talked to Uhura yet?"

"…Not yet. I have not found an opportune time."

"What would be an opportune time?"

"When she is neither surrounded by others or in a state of elevated emotions. I wish for the discussion to be resolved without unnecessary outbursts."

"That may be impossible but props for trying."

Kirk took a drink from his beer, glancing at the view outside. The moon was moving slowly towards the highest point in the sky, the distant form of a second, smaller moon trailing behind it. Strange and unfamiliar sounds penetrated the relaxing atmosphere and reminded them that they weren't on earth, despite the strangely identical environment.

"It may be out of order to ask but I have not seen you engage in any romantic liaisons of your own since the Nero event."

"…hmm…. Yeah…"

"May I ask why?"

Sighing, Kirk took another drink and frowned, "I'm not a cadet anymore… I'm captain…"

"I am aware of that fact."

"No, I mean. I can't just fool around, spend a night getting trashed and then turn up to work with a hangover. Imagine if Pike did that, would you feel comfortable with him controlling the ship?"

"I would not."

"Exactly. I know that for the past… decade almost, I've been a bit of a handful and really, it's a hard habit to break from. I still have problems not feeling rejected when I can't go out and party…. And it's not even that. I don't want to be known as some jerk that just happens to be smart. I want to do something with my life."

"If it is any consolation, Jim, you have quite the following."

The man grinned, "I know and that's great. But I really hope it's because I'm a good captain, not because of any other reason."

"It may be wise to remember that despite how your career ends, students will be studying your life for decades to come. You are a part of Starfleet's history."

"That's nice of you to say."

"I was simply informing you of the facts. Revised versions of Starfleet History Books have been released, as well as classes to understand the nature of our previous mission."

"… That's a little bit strange. I remember reading about Pike in one of those books, I wonder what he thought about it."

"I suspect he would feel as you do now."

"It is a bit overwhelming."

"It is also complimentary."

It was interesting to see the normally composed captain avert his eyes and stare at the beer bottle, a flush of red tinting his cheeks as he fidgeting with the bottle label. Spock recognized this as a sign of modesty and felt a sudden sense of pride in the man that had risen so far.

"I do not think that I have had an opportunity to express my regret at my previous actions."

Kirk's eyes quickly travelled to him, his eyes roving around his face to garner some understanding of his emotional state, "What actions?"

"Although I acted in a manner that was logical, upon further observation, I feel that I could have handled the situation with more decorum towards you."

"Is this about that whole Nero thing?"

"It is about my ejection of your from the _Enterprise_."

"Oh, that."

"Yes. As we have facilities within the ship for containment, your ejection was unnecessary."

"You were just stressed."

"Perhaps, though that does not excuse my behaviour."

"Look, Spock, it really sucked at the time but… I wouldn't have met Prime if you hadn't."

"I suspect that he would have still endeavoured to meet you otherwise. He seems to have a rather sentimental attachment to yourself that can only be explained by his relationship with Prime Kirk."

"He probably would have. I like him though, he's funny."

Spock raised his eyebrow.

"Well, he's not ha ha funny but he's got this twinkle in his eyes, like he's seen it all before and is just waiting for the drama to get good. I can't wait until you're old."

"You are an odd human."

"Thank you."

"I am unsure of whether I intended that to be a compliment."

"Well, I'm taking it that way."

* * *

The reference to the Terran novel is Rebecca, which has the most amazing descriptions of scenery in it. If you haven't read it, you definitely should.

Watson, as in Dr John Watson from Sherlock Holmes. A rather lovely series of books that you should also read.

I assume that the beer is from the makers of the cardashian sunrise (props for whoever picks up on the joke)

So I guess that the chapter was basically just an exploration on how Kirk and Spock would be on holidays. I kind of touched on the idea of Kirk having a not so amazing childhood and I'l really like to explore that further… however, there is the risk of becoming, I don't know, cliché I guess? There's just a risk in exploring but it seems so _logical _that he had an abusive childhood, what with the step dad's word, his brother running away, being a repeat offender at a young age and also that his mother is never introduced other then when she gives birth…

Yeah.

Thanks for reading :D


	7. Bones

Thanks for waiting so patiently! This chapter is going to be a bit of a mix up because it's from a bit of a different POV. I really hope it works well and that I kept him in character because it's a bit difficult to bounce from the TV series to the movie. Even though I put this story into the movie category, I feel a bit of an obligation to stay true to the series as well since… well, one wouldn't exist without the other! But anyway, I hope you guys like this!

* * *

Bones could pinpoint the exact moment that his honeymoon period had ended.

He was standing with his new wife on a balcony, the waves creating a pleasant lull and a soundtrack to the setting sun that painted the sky in colours of pink and red in front of them. He was leaning on the railing, his wife perched at his elbow, her sweater pulled close to her thin body, the wind ripping her hair from its bonds. He had really and truly loved her, the way that she smiled softly to herself when she thought no one was looking, that she always had one piece of hair tucked behind her ear, that she bit her lip when she was trying to be stubborn.

He had been so happy then, he even used to smile.

But then, all good things have to come to an end.

When he had received the call that a long term patient of his was about to go through surgery and demanded him, he had simply shrugged his shoulders and sighed heavily. He knew that something would cut into his honeymoon, things always tended to ruin his holidays. He had explained this reoccurring phenomenon to his wife before they had married and she had giggled and hugged him and breathed into his ear that it didn't concern her. She had correctly termed his lifestyle as being one of polygamy, the two wives being the love of his life and his job.

So he didn't feel that anxious when he turned to her, the sunset creating a symphony of colours on the glass behind them. He had told her solemnly, he was after all a bit defeated by the idea of travelling all the way back to perform an eight hour surgery.

But he had a charming smile lined up for her expected acceptance of their leaving.

However, instead of a slightly disappointed look and a sad smile for all the time they had to cut short, he had received a sharp look, even sharper words and no conversation for the rest of the night.

It wasn't long before he was taking the long route home or slipping off early to have a coffee in some random café just so that he could have a peaceful morning.

The situation in front of him, strangely reminded him of exactly what he once had: a bad marriage.

"Spock, can I speak to you for a second."

"I am at your disposal, Captain."

The two men left through the nearest door, Kirk's body stiff and rigid as he walked in front of the even more stoic Vulcan. No raised voices travelled to his ears from the other side of the door but he didn't take that as a good sign. Spock didn't need to raise his voice to cut down to the bone.

Looking around, he watched as Chekov and Sulu glanced at each other, the young Russian boy pausing to give the other a shaky smile, his eyes quickly flitting to the door that the Captain had left through. There was a strange silence in the air, only broken by the occasional mutter by Uhura as she translated some foreign code. He didn't like the silence, the _Enterprise _didn't suit it. As soon as Kirk had taken control, it was all laughter and jokes. He even managed to make the silences sound like it was filled with a bubble of excitement and anticipation. Now, it was just tense.

Spock entered the room again, his eyes glassy and cold but filled with a burning streak of emotion. He would have to warn Kirk about just whom he was dealing with… but then, the captain wasn't a child anymore, he should be able to control himself. Somehow, that man managed to make him act like he should have to his daughter: protective, stubborn (though he managed to fulfil that point) and always there for a good ole one to one chat. The bastard.

Kirk entered a moment later, his face just as stony as the Vulcan's, "Sulu, you're in charge of the bridge, I'm going on lunch."

Bones managed to control his mouth from dropping at the statement. Spock was always the one that Kirk chose, the only one that he really and truly trusted. Something had happened between the two and no doubt, he'd be the one trying to work it out.

As the Captain walked out of the bridge and into the elevator, McCoy followed him. He wasn't even sure why he was on the bridge anyways, probably just to piss of Kirk somehow. He wouldn't ever admit it but when he got really bored of paperwork and reading medical journals, he would slip away to the bridge and have a snoop in at all of the drama that popped up as frequently as a raised eyebrow on a Vulcan.

As he ran after the man, he could already hear his muttering, "Dammit, why does he always have to get his way."

Falling in pace with him, he spoke, "Am I right in guessing that you're pissed off at Spock?"

Jim awarded him with a sarcastic, deadpan look, "Is it that obvious, Bones?"

"So what the hell happened?"

"What else happened, Spock decided to do the logical…," Jim used his hands to do quotation marks in the air, "…thing. God, he pisses me off sometimes."

"What's the 'logical,' thing to do?"

"Apparently it's to undermine my authority."

"Sounds like something that pointy eared bastard would do."

Jim glanced at him sharply, his brows creasing into a furious expression as he continued to walk, "Don't call him that Bones."

"What? A Bastard?"

"Yes."

"But he is one!"

"No, he's not."

"How can you be defending him, he just undermined your authority!"

"Yeah, and that pisses me the hell off. But he's not a pointy eared bastard and it pisses me off even more when I hear you call him that. So just quit it."

"Well I haven't seen any evidence to suggest the contrary."

"Then you need to get your eyes checked."

"I don't get it, a few months ago you were calling him that yourself. You even said it to his face for god's sake!"

He didn't miss the look of revulsion that passed over Jim's face at that and he guessed that he was reliving a particularly violent memory of that tense day on the bridge, "Just because I said it doesn't mean that it's alright," bones rolled his eyes, "If people followed by my example, I would honestly fear for their lives."

"Well news to you, Jim, but you are a _captain. _The whole point of that job is that you lead and they follow by your example."

"You know what I mean."

"Oh so now we're being specific?"

"Yes, we are. I'm not the same person I was in the academy, at least, I don't think I am."

"Yeah, you're a lot more arrogant."

"You're such a jerk."

He had noticed a change in his friend, a good change. As much as he hated to admit it, the change did seem to coincide with the start of his friendship with Spock. He felt a little bit annoyed by that thought. He had tried for years to get Jim to buckle down and take training seriously; all his efforts had produced for him was a tie on the door when he would stumble home late from his lectures. Almost overnight, Jim had turned from a womanising, blunt and brutal kid into a strong, decisive and reasonable man. It was uncanny how quickly it had happened and sometimes he found the change hard to cope with. He was, after all, use to the more immature version of him.

"Are you going to tell me what this is all about because I have more important things to worry about then Spock?"

Stopping, Jim ran a hand through his longer hair, his eyes clouding over as he stared blankly at the ground, "Look… it's hard to explain."

"What is?"

"You know what, can you meet me in my rooms after my shift?"

"Do I have to?"

A stony expression, "Yes. Captain's orders."

"Well, it better be worth it, my time is precious."

Jim rolled his eyes as he started to walk again, "just make sure you're there."

"Whatever."

Bones wasn't sure what just happened but it seemed that in a few hours, he'd be hearing the reason for Jim and Spock's overnight transformation from enemies into friends. It should be interesting at least, a lot more interesting then trying to see how many shots it would take to get a paper ball into the trash.

Bones checked his watch. It was about time that he trudged over to the Captain's quarters. He was really starting to regret accepting the Captain's request, he had a pyramid of card's to build and dammit if he wasn't going to finish it.

He hated the time in between missions. At least Jim was good for something and that was giving him something to do. He could always rely on the man to get someone; usually himself, injured and then he'd be able to exercise those skills he had worked hard to get. In between those times, it was that someone's throat hurt, that their arm felt heavy, that they had a headache. Things that he dealt with on a regular basis by just being friends with Jim were turning into regular medical issues that sent Cadet's running to his door.

Sighing heavily as he walked into the elevator, he waited until it smoothly reached the corridor that the captain's quarters were on and stepped out nervously. He didn't know why he was suddenly so nervous but he doubted that he'd be talking about women and alcohol tonight.

Announcing his presence, he walked into Jim's room, expecting an explosion of dirty laundry, old food and paperwork. However, what met his gaze was more surprising. Clean, efficient work spaces and spotless floors greeted him. Even the bed was neatly tucked in, a book lying in the middle as if placed there for aesthetics.

If he hadn't been concerned about Jim before, he sure as hell was now.

"It's about time you came."

He turned to the impressive figure of Jim as he walked out of the bathroom. He was dressed in a normal black outfit, the logo of Starfleet being the only change to the streamlined outfit. He looked tense and worried and it was strange to think that this was the man he once literally pushed out of bed or slapped on the head when he fell into another dangerous adventure.

"Well, make it quick. I've got a pile of paper work the size of your arrogance in my room.'

Jim smiled, "Such a nice friend."

He wasn't even sure what it was that he mumbled under his breath but he hoped that he had got the point across.

The two men sat at the desk, the length of the wood separating them and allowing their elbows some rest.

"Okay, so this is going to be a very strange conversation," said Jim, running a hand through his short hair.

"Just get on with it."

"Okay, okay. So you know how you were asking before about why I've… changed… so much?"

"Yes."

"Well, I forgot to mention a small snippet of that whole Nero incident with you."

"This had better not be something life threatening. I don't think my blood pressure needs to rise any higher at the moment."

"You know when I was launched off the ship?"

"How could I forget?"

"They ended up stranding me on this gigantic ice planet. Coldest place I have ever been. After being chased by two gigantic monsters – just hear me out first Bones- I happened to stumble on this cave."

"I'm listening."

"In this cave, there was someone that we both know very well. Although, it wasn't actually him."

"…Whatever the hell that's meant to mean…"

"It was Spock."

Bones simply stared at Jim. His face looked earnest enough and he could tell by the way he was biting his bottom lip that he was nervous. He didn't really know how to respond. To coin a phrase, Jim statement had been highly illogical. He didn't know if he should laugh, if this was all meant to be some new attempt by Jim to freak him out.

"Before you faint from lack of oxygen, I'll explain a bit further. You should probably start breathing again while I do that. Do you remember how Spock came up with that theory about how Nero was from an alternate universe?"

"Yes…. Why?"

"Well, theoretically, doesn't that mean that if Nero could travel through space to our universe, then so could others?"

"You aren't suggesting…. That Spock?"

"I was just as surprised as you were!" Jim grinned broadly, his face seamlessly melting into a genuine expression.

He still didn't know if he could believe the man. It made sense but this was Jim.

He cleared his throat, "So what was he like?"

Jim smiled softer now, as if remembering something particularly pleasant, "He was… really nice."

Bones couldn't conceal the laugh that tore itself from his throat.

"No really, he was really nice! He even had a sense of humour!"

He was sure that the engineering department could hear his laughter by now.

Jim allowed himself a chuckle. Bones couldn't be sure if he was still being serious but he found the entire conversation to be ridiculous. That Nero had even travelled from another universe was ludicrous enough of a concept, the thought of Spock following him was worse. The expression that lined the Captain's face was strangely serious though and as his laughter died, a quiet filled the air.

"You don't believe me do you?" said Kirk, his hands clenched together.

"It's not exactly the easiest story to believe."

"I know it sounds odd and frankly, insane, but it's the truth. I met Spock, the older Spock."

"This is one of the strangest conversations I have ever had."

"You wanted to know what happened… why I've changed… and I've told you."

"So you met Spock and now, you're mature."

"Well, it's not really that simple. You know how Vulcan's sometime do a Mind Meld?"

"Jesus Christ, you didn't perform a Mind Meld with him did you?"

"Yes, is that a bad thing?"

Bones put his head into his hands and ran the shaky digits through his hair. The basic education he had received on Vulcan society was running through his head. Jim was staring at him; his once cool and calm expression was turning gradually apprehensive and anxious.

He spoke slowly and calmly, although his mind was racing, "Jim, a Mind Meld isn't a trivial thing. It's the fusion of two minds, if it's performed when any of the participants are in a vulnerable sate, it can lead to terrible things. Temporary insanity is just the start of it. Not to mention if the Vulcan is the one that goes nuts. What did he do to you, what did you meld about?"

Jim had risen from his chair quickly to stand by the window, his body taut with nervousness, "He showed me how he had come through with Nero, about his mission to save the Romulans. It wasn't that bad, it felt familiar."

"I'm not an expert on this or anything but he knew the… Kirk from his world right?"

"Yeah, he said that we had always been friends or something."

"Jesus, he really was a different guy. If he knew the other Kirk then… theoretically, he knew the way that your mind worked. I've seen the effects of Mind Melds that have gone sour and it doesn't have to be from anything disastrous. Sometimes, if someone doesn't want you to move in to a certain part of the mind and you keep pushing, it can snap their mind. It's a serious thing and the fact that he knows your counterpart is the only… logical… explanation for why you didn't turn into a psychotic mess. Not only that but you must have a pretty open mind to accept him so readily into yourself. I've told you time and time again that you need to get a bit of intimidation about you, it could help you with the Klingons."

"Okay so he knew me, but the older me, which is why he could breeze into my mind without me going insane?"

"I don't see how else he could have done it."

Jim frowned as he bit his nails and muttered under his breath, "he could have told me about that before hand."

"You know, melding with someone by force has, on occasion, been seen as a criminal offense."

"Bones, he wasn't trying to hurt me."

"And how do you know that?"

"I melded my mind with him!"

"And did he warn you about it before hand!"

"Look, if you felt what I did, then you wouldn't be accusing him so readily."

"What did you feel then?"

Jim sighed as he sat down in the chair again, "It was… really peaceful. It was nice to think that the other me knew someone so well that they could meld their minds without any effort. But it was horrible in a way because I was exposed and if he had wanted to, he could've found out anything about me. The fact that he didn't shows how much he must have respected the other me. I don't know, it was all so emotional and I've never felt anything like what he was. It was raging and I couldn't help but feel a bit pathetic to have never noticed how emotional Spock is as a person."

"I don't understand how you just shrug this off."

"Bones would you just listen to me! I'm not just shrugging it off, I'm trying to tell you that it's alright, that I've thought about it, that I've tried to understand it and I'm not just blowing it off like it doesn't matter!"

Bones stepped back, his eyes widening at the outburst of his friend. His face was red and his body taut with tension. He could tell that he may have stepped over a line, somewhere between questioning and friend and patronizing him.

Kirk breathed deeply and sat back in his chair, "I'm not shrugging it off because I know what he was feeling. That's the point of a mind meld, he knows what I feel and I know what he feels. And he was suffering and he didn't try to hide it either."

"You know what, I'd like to talk with this Spock."

"I don't know, Bones. If you're going to grill him about this whole mind meld thing then I'm not going to let you."

"I'm not going to just do that. He sounds like an… alright Vulcan," he grimaced under Kirk's blank stare, "Okay, so I'll… question him over it."

"Question him?"

"… Something along those lines."

Kirk didn't respond but simply stared at the ground, a frown lining his face once more. Once again, Bones was struck by the sudden maturity of his friend and the difference in his former attitude. It was almost that once Jim had proved himself as a genius and a leader, he had settled down and accepted himself. The main difference did seem to be in his personal confidence. Before, his confidence had been artificial, over-bearing and arrogant. Now, it was assuring and felt natural.

He spoke very softly, "So do you understand why I've been trying so hard with Spock?"

Bones thought for a moment, "I guess. It's just a strange situation. I can't even imagine Spock as an old man, let alone as a pleasant one."

"You wait until you meet him. I think the strangest part of it was that it wasn't that hard to believe. He was completely unlike Spock but at the same time, everything like him. I just sometimes think that maybe Spock wont turn out like Prime because of Nero."

"He wont turn out like Prime," Jim looked up, "Prime may be Spock in another universe but that doesn't mean he is the same as ours. He's experienced different things, there is no way that they will turn out the same way… but that's not a bad thing."

Jim smiled, the bags under his eyes making it apparent that he was tired, "Thanks for understanding Bones."

Bones looked away, standing up and walking to the door, "Yeah, yeah. Just don't think that I'm going to treat Spock any different."

"I wouldn't expect anything else."

"Good."

Walking out of the room, he didn't bother to hide the smile that spilled over his face. As soon as a young male Cadet walked from his shared room into the corridor, Bones turned his smile into a grimace. The young cadet looked up from his sauntering, spotted his face and looked down quickly.

He loved intimidation.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry about the long wait, I've had a few absolutely terrible weeks. Exams, family problems, friend problems etc. Life is such a female dog sometimes. Thanks for the great reviews though, it was so nice to read them I hope this change of POV worked alright and I may do a part two to if the response is alright. I also hope that Bones stayed in character, he's such a great character. I really love everything about him!!

Thanks for reading :D


End file.
